


She Hung The Moon, So He Fell For The Sun

by thejerkhunter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluffy, LMAO IDK HOW TO TAG, M/M, Telepathy, its just a random idea I got, telepathy spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejerkhunter/pseuds/thejerkhunter
Summary: Baz gets drunk, Dev gets plotting and the boys may or may not find themselves in quite a... tight situation.Aka. Dev and Penny plot their way into getting the enemies magically bound to each other.





	1. what is a droplet of sun to a backdrop of rain

Baz was not a believer in any sense of the word. He knew that hope was a wasted cause created only by those of low expectations, and that wisdom was a term used by those who lacked it. Although Baz wasn't a believer in wishing on a star or trusting your blood, he did believe in the moon in every surprising aspect. He believes in sitting beneath the crescent each night, watching as every day his mother hangs it in the canvas of the night. He believes in talking to her when he is alone and pained. 

Baz had never once wished upon a star, but every night he prays to the moon that maybe one day, his questions will be answered. And every morning when the sun rises, it acts as though a kiss to his forehead before he sleeps. 

One night in his second year, Simon had inquired about his sleeping habits with equal parts curiosity and concern in his voice. 

"She hung the moon," Baz had simply replied with and, under some prayer to his mother, Simon seemed to understand him as he never asked about it again. It was as though it became a habit. Baz wished and prayed and was human 12:00 through 5:00, and Simon awoke minutes after he slept to shower and get a head start on breakfast.

Baz had always figured this arrangement close to perfect. It gave him the time he needed to ponder on his growing feelings for his roommate, which suddenly seemed to feel less like detest and loathing and more so like a more affectionate emotion. It also gave him the time to realise that he wasn't the only one of them prone to nightmares and Baz soon had the knowledge that Simon only suffered severe nightmares when he was without his quilt. It took Baz until that moment in 5th year where every second night he would be putting Simon's quilt onto him, that he understood the reasoning behind his instinctive behaviour. He was in the act of falling in love.

That realisation had been one of most equally shocking and horrifying realisations of Baz's life. It had already been one of his biggest fears that he would once fall in love as a blood sucking vampire, but falling in love with the person you're supposed to hate most is one of the hardest experiences. Where every second he'd try to get away from the golden boy, he seemed to be chasing and following him around every step and every second he would take to stop the falling, Snow seemed to be picking a fight with him in return for information. Baz was always embarrassed to admit that he enjoyed his and Simon's fighting for two depressing reasons. One (1) being that it was the only time Simon seemed to truly see him and give him the attention Baz had sadly began to crave. Two (2) being the mere contact from face to fist, even when Simon near to broke his nose. In spite of that, Baz was on an adrenaline boost for hours afterwards on the odd chance that Simon would touch him again, even if it was to inflict immense amounts of pain. Baz stands by the fact that he is not a believer, yet he believed that the anger in his heart is fuel just ready to be ignited and every time Baz saw blue eyes glaring into him, the match inside his heart was set alight.  
(This wasn't the first time Baz had discovered he was twisted.)

Baz lifts the bottle to his lips for at least the 100th time this night. He ignores the way his head reels as though a gear churning in his mind, only instead of working mechanics, it instead seemed to tear the insides of his mind. An ironic discovery. 

He leans heavily against the wall of his cousins apartment and seemed to secondly stalk the churning of the suicidal clock. Every hanging man that ticked, was returned with a tock of Baz's lifted drink. His cousin had seemingly spotted him and expressed concern at his antisocial drinking habits. It took neither a genius or a psychologist to discover Baz's feelings for the beloved chosen one — it took a best friend. And with every sip of intoxication, Dev noticed his eyes become more lidded with the weight of unrequited love.

His eyes can't help but watch the boy drink himself into the light in the tunnel, with the lesser the alcohol in the bottle, the more concern that grew inside him. Like clockwork, his mouth finishes the bottle, as his hand simultaneously reaches for another drink. Dev puts an equal force on the other side of the bottle. 

"I know." 

At his most vulnerable, Baz still looks unturned. As completely unfazed as ever.

"Do you?" 

"That Snow Boy," Baz nods, though his eyes filled with sudden emotion. Not sadness per say, but repentance. He looks down at the bottle between their hands. "No more."

"I love him."

Dev stops, looking up with wide eyes. From all the denial and rebutting he was expecting, this was unexpected. He tries to search Baz's face for some sort of answer, but finds it void of emotion. 

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Does he love you?" 

"He doesn't." Dev nods solemnly, aware of the repercussions of pushing his cousin. It can never result in anything but pain. 

"Have you, uh, inquired?" Baz gives him one sharp shake of the head. "He isn't..?"  
"Highly doubtful." 

Dev leans over him to collect the large mass of both drunken and full bottles, clearing the space around Baz of any more alcohol. A large part of him regrets not stopping him earlier  
.  
"But you're not certain?" 

"He dated the Wellbelove girl."

"He could be bi." 

"And he could not be."

 

Dev is not surprised by this answer, but he had rarely seen Baz so unreasonable. The expression on his face voiced nothing but stubbornness, but his eyes spoke years of sorrow.

Unlike to Snow's accusations, Baz wasn't one to plot out any malicious plans and shockingly instead relies heavily on the moment. Baz would deny it to the ends of the magikal worlds, but Dev knew him better than he knew fine wine or architecture. Or, rather, better than he knew Simon wasn't completely straight. 

The second baz had opened up to him about his crush, Dev had began considering Snow from a more...homosexual stance (in a No Homo kind of way). And every detail he began questioning seemed to add more to his internal list of Simon's Homosexual Tendencies. The entire year he spent following —stalking— Baz like a moderately creepy lost puppy; how he neglects to stop talking about Baz after being banned (Dev recalls overhearing his and Penny's conversation once. With immense confusion); Simon participating in the glaring contests between him and Baz, even though he very rarely wins. It all seemed to make that little extra sense, as though the world has fallen in place. 

Dev pauses. 

Baz is gay. 

He feels like he should be more surprised at that statement, but it weirdly makes as much sense as much as Simon's semi-straightness. Dev had often considered it and his lack of interest in any girls or, in fact, anyone other than Simon for that matter. How he didn't work out the situation long before he did is truly beyond him as he looks over to the boy now staring blankly at the blank wall that stares him back. 

It's the hair, that's what would give him away. His hours spent making it impeccable should have given Dev a hunch. Or perhaps his extremely intense interest in male fashion. And male models. 

If his best friend — and causer of the emotion — wasn't sitting across from him, he would have a strong urge to facepalm at his own obliviousness. Instead he scoots over the sit beside him against the wall. 

"I have an idea." Even drunk Baz finds it in him to roll his eyes at every word Dev says. 

“Is it bright?" 

"Arguably."

"Is it going to cause me any pain?" Dev takes a second to think. 

"Minimal risk. More than likely going to make him fall head over heels for you."

"Does it include any...force?" Baz continues at his cousins confusion. "No spells or potions or anything else that force him into being in love with me. I know you."

Dev throws at him a grin not unlike to a wolf's. 

"Nothing but a little more quality time with you." 

"Then I guess I am open to hear it." 

Dev stands abruptly, already planning dozens of opportune scenarios that would result in the two lovestruck boys to be less oblivious. But instead of informing Baz of any of them, he instead extends a hand to the drunken boy. 

"Bed time," He teases childly, snorting when Baz groans. "Don't throw a tantrum." 

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." 

At that, Dev laughs properly and Baz can't help but almost join in. They share almost a smile and it's odd to think that throughout everything, the two of them had faced the world together. From when Baz's mother had died and he recalls visiting the house to say his farewells to her and watching Baz stare emotionless at empty space, not unlike to him earlier. He used to be a happy child before that, shockingly. Wickedly clever but also carefree enough to run around and play games and grin at everyone who came over to talk to him. 

But after the event, he had closed off completely. His once grinning face had became the embodiment of a rainy day and even though Dev never saw him cry, the raindrops still acted as though teardrops every day for that year. The previous witty humour had instead became dry insults and Dev's younger form often thought as him as broken.

Baz is still broken, you can see it in the eyes. But passed the distaste and insecurities with the Snow boy, you can feel the change in atmosphere when he is around him. Not specifically happiness, but rather a feeling of content. A feeling of love. And it was almost equally as beautiful and tragic enough for Dev to think about it for hours upon hours.

Instead, right now, Baz took the hand he offered. Dev was expecting him to be unbalanced, but he still stood upright. 

"Need some help getting into bed?"

"If that was a pick up line, I needn’t remind you that we're cousins," Dev cringes, making the most disgusted face a person can muster. Baz snorts at him. "See you in potions." 

And in them seconds, he is gone, leaving Dev in the room of emptiness with a single plot to get the boys together once and for all.

But first, he needs to find Penelope.


	2. Pitch. Baz Pitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dev and Penny get plotting.

Chapter Two :   
Pitch. Baz Pitch.

 

The more that Dev seems to search for Bunce, the more abundant she seemed to be in his life. He is uncertain how it took him until this point to realise that she is in three of his classes, his extra debate lesson and even that she goes to the same salon as him (the last was a pure coincidence). 

Although she was at least a head shorter than him and had her hair dyed a ridiculous spectrum of purple, it still takes him three attempts of intimidation before he wills himself to talk to her (not that he would ever admit to it) (one of the times she was talking about turning Trixie into a frog and he really did not want to get involved in that.) 

Dev finally manages to call her over after a class without the Golden Boy, leaning against the doorframe and announcing her name before she leaves. She turns back to look at him, the purple of her hair blurring with the poster in the background. When she sees Dev her mouth seems to drop a bit, but her eyes narrow in nothing but raw curiosity. 

"Yes?" She asks, walking back inside the room to lean on one of the desks. He makes a note of the teacher leaving at some point in the crowd.

"You know Baz." She narrows her eyes further.

"Yes."

"You know Simon."

"Yes."

"You know that they share the deepest form of sexual tension?" Penny's eyes widen but instead of the shock that he had anticipated, her mouth opens to release a bark of laughter. 

"Thank Crowley I'm not the only person who has noticed it." 

Dev noted that Penny seems to have relaxed now, her shoulders slanted and her mannerisms free of judgement. It intimidates him that little bit less.

Penny speaks up again. "So did you call me here to... inform me?" 

"No, no. I have an idea." Penny smirks this time.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," he draws out. "It's good! It's good and it will work and they will be married by the end of the year."

"Don't tell me it's one of those love spells," Penny says distastefully. "They are borderline assault attempts." 

"I have some morals, Bunce." She raises an eyebrow as if to question that statement. "I do. I assume you're aware that we are all in potions together?" 

"You ask a lot of questions that you already know the answer to"

"Well," he continues, ignoring her input. "Our upcoming assessment is to be done in the pairs we choose, yeah? And everyone already has their pairs from the previous assessment."

"Oh." Is all Penny says, but her expression speaks volumes. She had long predicted his idea and, although his motives were still surrounded by question marks, she valued the idea. Penny and him partnering up together would quite obviously leave a spot for the two boys to be forced together and, although Simon would be grouchy, she knows he would get over it eventually. A very long eventually. 

"It's for Baz's sake," Dev begins, as though he was reading her inner thoughts. If Penny was less of wizard, she may have considered it for longer than a second. "That's why I asked you. You can see the weight in his eyes." 

She doesn't mention that she was considering Simon just yesterday and came to a similar conclusion. As though the crescents beneath his eyes were weighing down the pleasantry of the blues. She had wondered where the weight had initiated and his impossible interest in the vampire seemed to be the most plausible thesis. Only now it seemed that little less impossible and that little more romantic interest, rather than casual stalking.

She can’t help but but again be curious of Dev’s motives himself. Grimm’s are renowned for their ruthless and uncaring qualities and she questions whether the boy had a reason that he was keeping to himself. 

She places herself in Dev's eyes for just a moment and the world seems as though a parallel, with where Simon would usually stand, replaced by the snarky body of Baz. Although the boys are different ends of the spectrum, they share a similar story. Both living under the pressure of expectations to either be the hero or the villain, and Penny begins to understand Dev's true motives for calling her over. Rather than wanting to be Cupid or the knight in shining armour, Dev just wanted his cousin to be alive. 

"Your plan," she begins, only this time more considerate. "Does it cause Simon any harm?"

"Of course not." 

"Is it cruel?"

"Good intentioned."

"Does it involve any spells?"

Dev serves his most wolffish grin. 

"Only the best kind."

Penny finds herself mimicking his expression.

"Get talking then, Grimm."  
—  
After Dev had informed her of every intricate detail of the plan, Penny had agreed to playing along in the game. After all, worst case scenario is that Baz and Simon hate each other which is indifferent to the current situation. 

Walking into potions on the next day proved to be quite a guilt trip for Penny to break her and Simon's No Secret rule, but she had vowed to Dev that she wouldn't do as little as even hint at their plot. They agreed that if either of the boys found out before hand, they would easily convince one of the other classmates to be their partner. 

It was even more difficult when their professor began discussing the partnering situation and Simon had tried locking eyes with her in the same way they usually do to give a sharp nod of the head in confirmation, where she had to divert her eyes elsewhere to avert the interaction. She watches the confusion on his face out of the corner of her eye and it takes willpower to remind her that it is for his own good to put an end to the seemingly infinite pining. If dating Agatha didn't put an end to it, Penny doubt anything will. 

"Before I explain the assignment, I would like you all to find and sit beside your partners." 

It's at this point the whole class is wondering around the room, with moderate chatter to reassure themselves that their partner is their partner. Penny and Dev make eye contact and just as the teacher states that time is up, Dev nods at her and they both simultaneously stand up to sit together at a spare table. 

"Where are you going?" Both boys ask at the same time, only Simon's is laced with confusion and Baz's instead with pure snark.  
It takes Baz half a second of looking around the room, before he is glaring daggers directly in Dev's direction. 

"Dev." He says in warning, but his cousin just looks back at him in nothing but innocence. 

"Yes?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Mr Pitch," their teacher speaks up, looking quite affronted. "That kind of language is not appropriate here. Now where is your partner?"

"I don't have one." He states through gritted teeth, praying to some unknown force that someone is away and he isn't forced to be put with Mr Sunshine for 6 months, 4 times a week. 

Although the universe has never quite liked him very much.

"Perfect. Go sit beside Mr Snow, he will be your partner."

It takes all of Baz's willpower not to push the old woman over, instead he collects his books and begins walking to the boy who watches the whole thing in confusion. 

"Wait, what? What is going on?" 

"Oh, do catch up, Snow. I'm your partner." Simon gasps. 

"You're what?"

"Your partner for the assignment," Baz stops only to turn back to Dev and Penny who are actively trying to look elsewhere. "Thanks to two falsely proclaimed friends." 

Simon follows his eyes to look at Penny, the deepest look of betrayal filling his features. She can't help the guilt that spills onto her face but Simon is already speaking before she even gets the chance to.

"Why Baz?" He doesn't even give her a second to answer before he continues. "Is it because I broke your glasses? Alright, I fixed them! You're even wearing them!"

"It's not... the glasses." Simon frowns.

"Well then what—?" Simon cuts himself off mid sentence with a highly over exaggerated gasp. "No. No, Penny, this is so wrong," 

Penny narrows her eyes. 

"You know?"

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Fuck, I can't stand for this, Penny."

She narrows her eyes further, turning to look at an equally confused Dev. They theorised that Baz would have it figured out, but they hardly considered that Simon would put two and two together. Simultaneously they both turn to Baz, who shakes his head in a way that says that he doesn't believe Simon knows. 

"Simon, what do you know, exactly?"

"You're fucking cheating on Micah!" Dev can't help but fall into a fit of laughter, not shocked that Simon has jumped to the precisely wrong conclusion. Baz locks eyes with Penny and rolls them, but she is too busy staring at Simon is an element of shock.

"Oh, am I?" 

Simon tilts his head, looking around in his usual confused state at his friends. Friends. Friends. Friends + the vampire twat. Is Dev even his friend? Friends + the vampire twat + the vampire twat's cousin. Which, Simon realises, is now a singular term for just Penny, who is still staring at him in shock. It's the closest he is getting to someone else being confused, so he takes it. 

"Are you not?"

"No, I am not! You know I would never-!" 

"Miss Bunce, do quiet down there. I am about to explain the assignment and, unless you feel like failing, I recommend you listen."

At that, Penny's gob shuts and she joins the rest of the class by directed her full attention. That is, all but one golden boy who is still staring at the cover of his book in confusion.

"As many of you know," Professor Jones begins. "This task is based on using your mental capabilities to perform spells or undertake telepathy. "

Baz's jaw is strained from gritting his teeth so harshly, only biting harder at the same moment that Simon blurts out, "Telepathy?"

Ms Jones' face contorts. 

"Yes, telepathy, Mr Snow," she confirms, expressing little but ignorance to Simon's affronted expression. "For example, you and Mr Pitch are to share a mind for a period of time."

"Miss, I already have to share a room with him and he is despicably untidy. I dread to think of the tangled mess of his inner thoughts." Baz states, pulling a face as though he is tasting something as bitter as his words. Simon would be offended if not for the statement being a summarised and more poetic version of his own analysis. Simon, for once, nods along with the vampire. 

"Share a mind?" Is all Simon manages, looking around the room to find his classmates sniggering. "A mind?"

"With someone so incredulously illiterate." Baz mournfully adds. "This ought to be fun." Simon holds back on asking the meaning of the word, as he notices the distinct difference in Baz's posture. Although Baz seems at most offended at the thought of him being his partner, his shoulders are more uptight and tense as though he was genuinely distressed about something rather than irritated. Simon has a distinct and familiar feeling that things are going on around him without his knowledge. He doesn't like it very much. 

"In order to complete your assignment," Professor Jones continues, oblivious to Simon's internal panic. "You will have to perform the spell I'm Bond. James Bond.""  
In unison the class laughs and Baz has to resist a nonchalant eye roll.   
"If done successfully, you will be mentally bound to your partner for approximately one to two hours. If done unsuccessfully, you will be expecting a fail. The bond will be practiced in class." She pauses. "Completion date is in two weeks and your bond will be tested using a simple examination spell. You are to figure out the best choreography and formation of the spell in your partnership. That is all I am permitted to tell you."

The second her speaking commences, Simon turns back to Penny, equal parts incredulous and distraught. He felt more than the word 'betrayed' could bestow. He felt deceived, cheated, as though his loyalty had been demolished. When the voices around the classrooms pick up on quiet chatter, Simon's does too. Only less quiet and more chatter. 

"You're plotting with them! My own friend? My own best friend? We're you tricked by him?"

Penny snorts. "Tricked? By who?"

"By him." Simon states, tilting his head towards Baz in a way that might be subtle if not for him being seated beside him and staring right at him. Baz scorns.

"I hate to state the obvious," Baz begins. "But I doubt you understand anything but. I am seated beside you."

"Yeah but you know that you're evil."

"And Bunce doesn't?" Simon gasps, turning to look at Baz in an element of shock. 

"You admit that you're evil?"

"We all know that I'm evil. If I wasn't evil, you wouldn't be heroic."

"So you're only evil to emphasis my heroism?" Simon says thoughtfully, prompting equally  exasperated expressions from each of his friends.

"I'm evil because I'm evil, Snow. You're heroic because you're stupid," Baz states apathetically, turning to Dev with a look that could exclusively express that he thinks his big idea is utterly ridiculous. "And you, you might be just as stupid as The Chosen One."

"I'm sitting beside you!" 

"Quite unfortunately." Simon close to growls and it reminds Baz of every time he has gotten Simon to this point. To the verge of snapping, when one wrong move would result in Baz drowning in Simon’s body mass. Unfortunately for the both of them, Baz had always struggled to make the right move when it came to the Chosen One. “I now understand why Agatha wouldn’t want to — umpth!”

In retrospect, bringing up an ex girlfriend with whom he was on unpleasant terms with may have been a cowards choice of words, but in some sort of hope that the professor would realise they are unsuited together, he allows Simon to throw his weight towards him and knock him off of his chair. Simon goes to throw a fist but Baz catches it last moment and grits out.

“Do you fucking want to be expelled?” And for a second it seems as though Simon had outweighed his options and punching Baz square in the face was prioritised, but then he revokes his fist and coughs awkwardly, as though that moment had been a weak point of possession. The whole class seems to be in a trance staring at them as Baz lies awkwardly across the metal section of the chair and Simon is sprawled across him. Professor Jones was staring at them in something Baz presumes was disappointment, making Simon look down in shame. Baz can’t help but burn with the fact that Simon was still fucking sprawled over him, but he doesn’t believe he could mentally bring himself to ask him to get off. 

“I— ugh—!”

“Silence! Both of you, out the class right now.”

Realising there is no other option, Baz pushes Simon off him and onto the cold tiles and absconds outside the classroom. After second of the Chosen One processing the situation, he arises only to follow brashly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited x


	3. The Fools Recipe For Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter

The more that Simon existed in his life, the more trouble seemed to coexist with him. He had been sufficiently ignoring him all year, with a total of no disruptions, detentions or discipline necessary. Then Simon is seated beside him for less than five minutes and he is on a week's worth of detentions, on top of the  Golden Boy staring at him like it's fifth year all over again. It's as though he can't escape the ongoing nightmare that hauntingly becomes reality, where every thought of the boy was magnified by his eyes watching Baz's every move as though he expected him to retaliate. Instead Baz just stares back as cooly as he can manage, before averting his eyes as though Simon isn't worth his time (even though every second of his time _is_ Simon.)

 

It has been annually established since late first year that their shared room is a space better left unspoken. No words were shared, no emotions shared, just the occasional dull beat from one or both of their headphones. And so Baz had no clue how to react when Simon is siting on the bed on the other side of the room , staring at him without pausing.

 

He had heard people discussing the hidden meanings of why their crush is smiling at them and why their crush compliments them, but never why their crush is fucking staring at them creepily for an hour and a half. Baz had internally made his own list while pretending to read but all he came up with was 1. suspects that he is plotting (Baz would consider he was suspecting more than that but Simon has as many brain cells as he has friends; two, and that's pushing it) and 2. He _knows,_  which Baz is certain isn't the case but can't help but stress about nevertheless.

 

After another hour of the staring, Baz forces himself to find his voice in the unbearable gaze of Simon's eyes. Baz wished if only he found it more creepy than instead represses the blush that brushes his features. 

 

"What are you possibly doing?" He barely manages, though his voice was as clear as the moonlit sky. For a second, Simon looked like his first grade self: young, small, helpless. But it quickly transforms back into his seemingly frozen expression of confusion.

 

"What?"

 

"You have been staring at me for an hour and it is starting to get concerning." And overwhelming, he fails to mention. Simon looks at him as though the information was new, the familiar expression of both disorientation and scepticism mapping onto his features. The look was something Baz was, to say the least, quite used to seeing. Although the change from suspicion was hardly something to complain about.

 

Baz arches a single amused eyebrow in his direction when there is again no reply. "You do realise that you're not saying anything, don't you?"

 

"I— uh— I wasn't staring."

 

"I think you're missing the definition of staring because that's _exactly_  what you were doing."

 

Baz notices a tint of scarlet on the surface of his cheeks and some subconscious part of his mind pictures a garden of flowers blooming from it. It would be something of a sight, all hibiscus and peony's and cherry blossom.

 

His mind resurfaces at Simon's furrowed eyebrows. For someone who seems to be missing the inner voice of his mind, his brain always seems to be working hard at thinking. Perhaps it has to catch up with the average persons.

 

"Well, obviously you're plotting!"

 

"Oh, and what am I plotting?" Baz plays on, not at all surprised by the dimness of the response. "You think I want to be your partner?"

 

"Well— yes!"

 

"Have quote the ego, don't we?" Baz says as cool as ever, despite his internal organs threatening to overload with emotion. Even when he is look at him mildly agitated and mostly dumb, he can't help but want to swoon for the boy. Even through his illiterate stuttering, his unshakeable courage shines through. Baz only wishes it was a little less attractive. 

 

"No! I mean, I don't know... the whole 'keep your enemies close' fiasco."

 

"So let me get this straight," Baz begins, frowning. "You think I managed to convince Dev _and_ Penelope into becoming partners and swore at them afterwards because I want to keep you close?"

 

Baz has to hold back on cringing at the end of the sentence. Keep him close just sounds creepy.

 

"I don't know what you did to penny to convince her but it just makes sense, okay? How did you understand them so quick? And why would they possibly want us to be partners if not for them eloping?"

 

Baz snorts. "Maybe they are eloping. Maybe they lied and are out gallivanting with each other. _Maybe_  Penny even used her little trick to sneak up to Dev's room and—"

 

"Okay! _Okay,_ stop it now. I get your point," Simon exclaims, disgust written all over his face. Although he looks as though he considers it for a moment. "You don't think they are, do you?"

 

"You are a fucking numpty, Snow." Baz shakes his head, picking his book back up to return to reading.

 

"Then what is it?" Baz continues reading. "Baz? What is it? Do you know why? Baz?"

 

"Maybe they are just trying to stop us from fighting, Snow.” Baz grits his teeth of deception, hoping that it goes unnoticed by the other boy. “It sounds rather righteous and we all know Penny likes to play protagonist.”

 

Simon looks almost thoughtful for a moment and Baz gets an urge to sigh with relief when he consumes it without question. The truth is something that Baz is both too afraid and too ashamed to admit, especially now that he knows Dev has roped Penny into the mix. Although he knows she would have had it figured out in two easy glances, the whole certification of it makes him vulnerable to his core. Perhaps the only positive point in this is Penelope’s aforementioned chevalier mindset. Along with that her trivia on Simon is as good as her knowledge on herself. The two are, after all, joined at the hip, and if she see’s this as a good idea, then she must see potential in Baz’s petty crush. 

 

Baz looks as the ceiling as though it’s some sort of prayer that he wishes to tell god, if only he believed in religion. Instead the crescent hung in the midnight sky serves as his belief, as he again makes a wish to his mother, not unlike to the other night. Before sleeping of any sorts, he always vowed to tell her the deepest contents of both his mind and his day. Only today’s seemed to have a bit more hope than any of the others. 

Her voice reenters his head, all sorrow and pain. 

 _Hope is the fools recipe for disaster_.

Though maybe Baz is but a fool.


	4. Lifeboats Won’t Save You From Air

Chapter 4; Lifeboats won't save you from air

 

The more you dread a moment, the faster it seems occur in your life. Alike to people attempting to prevent the inevitable, it only tempts fate further. Baz hadn't understood that raw emotion until Simon Snow is sitting next to him in class — Penny and Dev watching them sceptically — as Baz pointedly tries ignoring him and looking at their professor. Simon seemed to be struggling more with that point, his eyes constantly squinting at Baz's face as though there was something he wasn't _quite_ understanding.

 

And there was. Obviously. But he would never begin to understand _that_.

 

With Simon still paying no attention to anything but Baz's face, it makes trying to listen to their professor progressively difficult.

 

" _What_?" Baz hisses under his breath, just loud enough for Simon to hear. The golden boy has the common expression of puzzlement on his face. "You're staring. Again." _Like fifth year,_ he wants to add. But for some reason it seems somewhat too personal to mention in the middle of a classroom.

 

"It's just— it makes no sense! None of it!" Simon attempts whispering, but it fails as bad as always, turning the heads of nearby neighbours. Including Penny and Dev, who are inquisitively leaning forward on their desks as if to listen in. Baz shoots them a glare before turning back to Simon.

 

"Shut up."

 

A frown.

 

"No, you shut up."

 

"Snow, I swear to Crowley—!"

 

"Mr Pitch," their professors states, walking over to their desk. "Is there something to say?"

 

"Nothing, sorry. I was just reassuring Snow that the assignment will be a hopeful breeze with my expertise."

 

The grinch-mimicked smile on their professors face made Baz perhaps rethink his phrasing.

 

"Perhaps not this time, Mr Pitch. I suppose this is as good as any to explain to you all what your assignment will entail."

 

Baz shoots the teacher one of his prize winning grins, allowinv  for her previous agitated demeanour to sink immediately. Simon looks at the interaction in shock.

 

"Suck up." He hisses under his breath, resulting in Baz kicking harshly at his shin.

 

"The assignment," she begins, oblivious to the boys. "Is revolving around what you have learnt this term. Most notably clairvoyance, thought transference and extrasensory perceptions."

 

"Oh, shit." Baz mutters, looking at the woman in shock. Simon looks at him as confused as he was looking at the professor.

 

"Wait what? So what is the assignment?"

 

"Patience, Mr Snow." She states, inspiring snorts of laughter from around the classroom. "Your assignment will use the knowledge of those topics so that you can create or find a spell that allows you to open your mind to your partner. This connection will be tested and the pair with the strongest bond will be given the highest marks."

 

Baz sits there, watching as Simon's eyes widen.

 

" _Thought transference_?" He repeats, bewildered. "You mean—?!"

 

"Telepathy, you numpty."

 

Simon's mouth falls open, his eyes widened and the normal tension of his magic increased as though a flare. Baz would laugh or at least want to, but the whole situation was crumbling down on him and for a second, he is rendered frozen. His whole body felt suddenly as though the work of Michaelangelo.

 

Snow will know. Snow will know. Snow will know about _everything_. The way that he thinks about him; the way that he thinks in general. All of his fears, every root of his twisted mind. He will know. He will know what Baz is and he will rush to tell the mage and Baz will be banished from Watford forever. And Simon will know he is in love with him.

 

If Baz was a lesser man, he would have given in on the urge to breakdown. Instead he sits there—not a hair out of place—looking down on Snow as though he is a mess (which he is. Always.)

 

"This whole assessment is stupid anyways." Bad states, looking over the teacher in nonchalance. Although his persona radiated belittlement, his internal monologue had planned out a thousand different ways he could get out of this. Although none stood any true ground.

 

"I can't— he can't — Baz can't know everything about me!" He sputters, voicing Baz's less eloquent thoughts. "There has to be another way"

 

"I can't change the whole curriculum based off your regretted partnerships, Mr Snow."

 

"But—!" Penelope attempts to interfere, but her words are as good as dust when she is caught beneath their professors unsympathetic glare.

 

"But?"

 

"Nothing, Professor." Penelope grits through her teeth, pushing down all the nagging in her mind to continue. The professor stands taller, her nose upturned above the classroom.

 

"That's what I thought. Now if no one else wishes to fight a lost battle to the school board, I request that you find your notes on thought transference before even beginning the process." The class is silent for the moment before she spoke again. "Now, discuss."

 

Simon's head turns to Baz faster than he had ever seen. Although his mind was going at 100 miles a hour, his mouth had apparently failed to get the memo when he is staring at Baz in complete silence.

 

Baz - uncertain what to do beneath the golden boys gaze - turns his body around to face the dreaded duo.

 

"Happy?" He sneers, watching as Dev ducks his head. Penny looks just at him in what he believes is equal parts shock and... regret?

 

Oh, _oh_ , so now she's regretful. When her plan has taken an ineffective turn and has suddenly made herself vulnerable. Although he was still in pieces, that thought did make him feel at least a little bit better.

 

"I'm sorry Baz, but it was the only way."

 

Normally Baz would wittily retort, but his mind is overflowing with so much solemn and it seems that the handle had been snapped. His mind can do little else but crawl its way back into staring into Simon's eyes and, for a second, he lets himself fall.

 

But the pressure was already too much. And the landing is lethal, so he picks himself up and becomes his usual ponce.

 

"Like something you see?" He hisses, startling Simon so much that he almost falls back off his chair. "I've heard something about taking pictures and it lasting longer."

 

"I wasn't staring?" Simon attempts, although it comes out at a much more higher and louder pitch than he intends. Baz raises a steady eyebrow.

 

"No one said you were."

 

"It was inferred."  Baz imagines his now flushed face attempting to grab at a lifeboat in some metaphoric post-titanic way.

 

" _Implied_ ," Baz corrects, now imaging the lifeboat sinking with him still attached to it. "And no, that was your own taking from my words, Snow."

 

Baz watching Simon, awaiting the usual response. A punch, a glare, a kick beneath the table. Although rather than being faced with as such, he finds himself floating in the blues of Simon's blue eyes. Blue, blue, blue eyes. So alive eyes. Not sharpened into a glare or narrowed in confusion, just looking at him as though there was a vital detail he had missed.

 

And there could not be a detail more vital than the one Baz was trying so desperately to keep from him. But Snow was never to find out about that.

 

In his wildest nightmares, he imagines the way Snow's face would change in contour if he did. The way his lips would purse and his eyes would narrow and his nose would scrunch up. The way he would exclaim that it's disgusting and the way he would storm out the room. Just the thought makes him want to wince, but he remains aware that he is still facing Snow. Snow who won't stop staring.

 

"I... don't understand." He says, his eyes still set on Baz. Still luring him in. "I don't understand it."

 

"What else is new?" He retorts and, admittedly, it was a weak insult, but it was the only thing he could muster when Simon looked at him in that way. That way that was just quite on the brink of being unexplainable. A challenge, a vulnerability and lost all at once. All together painting an image of contours of beauty yet equal consideration of contrast. Just an artist, just a painting. Just a boy. Chosen by dumb force or not, he is nothing more than a beating heart and a blatantly mediocre mind. Nothing more than a boy of mass disappearance. Nothing more than two pairs of blue eyes, staring right through Baz.

 

"Fuck you," he hears Simon mutter under his breathe, still staring right through Baz. "Fuck you and your fancy words and your evil-gonna-steal-my-thoughts-ness."

 

"I'm not stealing your thoughts. In fact, I doubt there are any to steal." Simon narrows his eyes and Baz feels like he should pull away from the gaze, but he is too entranced. "Can't say I'm surprised you're jealous of my eloquence."

 

He thanks all heavens when Simon diverts his eyes.

 

"I'm not jealous." He hears him mutter, voice hardly a pitch. "I'm just— I don't want you to hear my thoughts. They're private."

 

"I think it will be great," Baz sneers, eyebrow raised in the way that used to make Snow wince. Now he just looks put aback. "I can't wait to hear all your plots for how you'll bring me to my end."

 

Baz realised how sadistic his words could sound to the naked ear, but he hardly holds the ability to care anymore. He already knows Snow's thoughts, long before Snow even processes them. Any of his ideas that hardly qualify as ideas, any of his plots, any of _anything_. Quite frankly, Bunce's mind would be much more beneficial in that retrospect, It's the thought of hearing a thousand times a about Agatha that's off putting.

 

And also that Snow is finally going to know how tragically in love Baz really is.

 

"I'm not going to bring your end." He could have sworn he heard Simon say. Then it's as though something hits him — his face contoured into something much more devious that it throws even Baz off guard. "I will be able to hear your thoughts. I will be able to know you."

 

"Getting progressively creepy, Snow." He says, but the look on Simon's face reads that he doesn't even hear him.

 

"I will know... you will have to admit to being a vampire!”

 

Baz rolls his eyes, but internally, he experiences another moment of utter remorse.

 

He will be expelled from Watford, he will be shunned from the magic world, he will be abandoned and Simon Snow will know how incredibly and invaluably in love with him he is.

 

Aleister Crowley. Today is not his day.

 

Simon is staring at him still, grinning ear to ear, as though his current fears were minute when compared to ruining Baz’s. Quite frankly, he struggles to remember a moment where Simon has looked so incredibly happy before.

 

And he just can’t have that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadass been like 8 months since I posted but I just needed to post something sooo, the next one will be better

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! hope you enjoyed this story that I guess I am starting now HAHAHA. I will try and do regular updates <3 hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr : creativitear


End file.
